


You Might Think

by sisabet



Series: Vidder's Favorites [27]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Festivids 2019, The Barrier Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: All I want is you
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Series: Vidder's Favorites [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649998
Comments: 27
Kudos: 91
Collections: Festivids 2019





	You Might Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplefringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/gifts).



Song by The Cars

[Streaming @YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qg-Iq2dmFik)


End file.
